


You Guys Are Such Nerds

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “So this is what they meant when they said love means compromise.”   Jasper joins Peridot and Amethyst on movie night!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for a friend!

“Amethyst.”

“Yeah babe?”

“Look, I’m really glad that you and Jasper have this… healthy, loving and platonic sister-like relationship going on and I’m supportive of it. But…” Peridot side eyed the gem sitting on Amethyst’s other side. “Does she really have to be here?”

“I am here to protect my sister’s honour.” Jasper said as a matter of fact as she threw another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

“What is this honour that you speak of and why does it need protecting?” Peridot blinked. Jasper squeezed her popcorn bowl until popcorn started raining down on them. Amethyst had a great time chomping on the debris that fell into her mouth.

“Are you insulting my sister?” Jasper growled as she rose from her seat to try and intimidate Peridot. She just rolled her eyes, knowing she was very safe in Amethyt’s capable and Jasper handling hands.

“NO!” Peridot screeched. “I just don’t understand why Amethyst needs protecting when she’s more than capable of looking after herself!”

“Are. You. Accusing me. Of doubting Amethyst’s abilities?!” Jasper jabbed Peridot in the shoulder with her pinky finger every time she paused for good measure.

“I AM SAYING THAT’S WHAT _YOU’RE_ DOING!” both gems stood there glaring and growling at each other until Amethyst rolled her eyes, reluctantly got up from her comfy place on the couch and placed a firm hand on each of their shoulders. Both gems ceased their animal like sound off to look at Amethyst.

“Guys I get it, you both like me a lot in your own special way but…” Amethyst paused for dramatic effect. “You’re interrupting my stories.”

Peridot gasped in fangirl shame of herself and Jasper blinked in realisation before they rushed back to the couch, their silence promising Amethyst that they would be quiet and let her enjoy the show. Amethyst snorted, sat back down with them and wrapped an arm around each gem.

“You guys are such nerds.”

“Yes but I am your nerd.” Peridot and Amethyst giggled snorted at the pun while Jasper sat there with a deadpan expression.

“I will enforce the restraining order.” Jasper grunted.

“Restraining orders only count if Amethyst doesn’t want me around!” Peridot smirked. “But she does.”

Jasper sighed.

“So this is what they meant when they said love means compromise.”   

**Author's Note:**

> I want Amedot to be canon more than anything and now I want Jasper and Amethyst to be sisters more than anything - please make it happen Sugar Lady, I beg you!


End file.
